


Live or Let Die

by Nessa_Helyanwe



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_Helyanwe/pseuds/Nessa_Helyanwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate, Kensi and Eric after Macy's death. No pairing. First time writing in english, sorry for the mistakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live or Let Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! First fic in English so for the mistakes, they’re mine, tell me if you find one so I can improve my English ! I do not own NCIS LA and probably never will. Thanks for reading it !

** Live and Let Die **

 

"It would have been easier if it were me. I don't have any family, no one would grieve for me like we all do."

"Say that again." Kensi didn't like what she was hearing. "Just.. What makes you think no one would grieve you?"

He sighed. "I don't know, Kens. I mean, I can't imagine that Macy would be losing too much sleep if it was me. I was just a gigantic pain in her ass; I don't even think she liked me a lot of the time."

Kensi didn't respond but Eric kept going immediately. "She used to call me every month or so. She always asked about you. She worried about you being out, on the field. She cared about you, Nate. She didn't want you to be alone."

The psychologist was taken aback. "I never knew that. She pretty much just yelled at me the whole time. She had a funny way of showing that she cared." Nate replied thoughtfully.

"So do you." Eric pointed out.

He laughed. "You're right. I just wish...”

"That we could have saved her?" Kensi finished the sentence after Nate trailed off. “Yeah, I wish that too. But we didn't let her down, Nate, we didn't! There wasn't anything you could have done to save her. Same to you, Eric, there wasn't anything we could have done."

"I know but... It's not like I've never lost someone but somehow, this is different. We searched Dom for three months, we've done everything we could have done and still, he's dead but we did our maximum. And Mace... We didn't do anything."

"It's never easy to get past losing a friend." Nate said softly.

"I miss her, guys. We all miss her."

They just nodded and stared across the empty office. "She would have loved this place."

"You're probably right." Eric chuckled. He slowly rose to his feet and stretched. "Let's go get some breakfast. My treat. I need coffee and I'm sure Nate hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks, right?"

Nate shook his head bemusedly and he and Kensi followed Eric toward the elevator. "How do you always know these things? It's not like you're following us around twenty-four hours a day." He paused. "Wait, you're not, are you?"

Eric smiled, stopped and turned around. "First of all, because I know you. Secondly, I worry about my friends, remember? So maybe, I kept an eye on you, while you were away, okay. And third, not twenty-four hours a day, I'm not Hetty."

"You're all crazy, you know?" Nate replied with a smile as Kensi caught their arms.

"Yes, we are."

And with that, they all knew that everything would be okay. That in time, it would get easier to cope with the loss. They would miss her, but somehow life would go on.


End file.
